The invention also relates to an intermediate plate and to a carrier suitable for use with such a device.
In relatively large spaces, such as exhibition buildings, ceiling-suspended display screens are frequently used for providing visitors with information they may require. Recently, flat panel display screens, such as plasma displays, have been developed. Such relatively heavy display screens must be relatively easy to suspend, so that a person will not have to lift the display screen unnecessarily long. Furthermore it must be relatively easy for an authorised person to detach the display screen again. On the other hand, accidental or unauthorized removal of the display screen must be prevented.
Consequently it is an object of the invention to provide a device which enables easy suspension of a component.
This objective is accomplished with the device according to the invention in that the device includes a carrier comprising at least one hook or one recess and a nearby opening, as well as an intermediate plate comprising at least one recess which can be positioned over said hook or a hook which can be positioned in said recess, as well as a passage positioned coaxially opposite the opening present in the carrier, which intermediate plate further comprises a resilient strip extending substantially parallel to the intermediate plate, which strip is provided with a pin which is supported in the passage, said pin being movable against spring force from a first position, in which it is disposed in the opening in the carrier, to a second position, in which it is disposed outside said opening.
The intermediate plate need to be connected to a rear side of the component, such as the flat panel display screen. The carrier need to be connected to a floor-, ceiling- or wall-mounted construction. Subsequently, the intermediate plate and the component connected thereto can be hung on a hook on the carrier via said recess.
The pin is thereby moved in a direction away from the carrier against the spring force of said strip. The moment the recess is correctly positioned over the hook, the pin will move under spring force through the passage in the intermediate plate into the opening present in the carrier. At that point, the pin has effected a locking engagement between the intermediate plate and the carrier.
One embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that the intermediate plate comprises four recesses which are symmetrically disposed relative to the passage, with the strip extending diagonally between said four recesses.
This makes it possible to connect the intermediate plate to the component in four different ways, whilst at least one recess is available in each case for connection to the hook on the carrier.
Another embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that one end of the strip can be moved against spring force by means of an unlocking mechanism.
The movement of one end of the strip against spring force by means of an unlocking mechanism causes the pin to be moved in a direction away from the carrier, as a result of which the pin is moved out of the opening in the carrier. The intermediate plate and the component connected thereto can then be lifted off the carrier.
Another embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that the intermediate plate comprises at least one guide which is movably connected to the intermediate plate.
The guide can be fixed to the component, and because the guide is movable relative to the intermediate plate, a desired adjustment with respect to points of attachment present on the component can be obtained.
Another embodiment of the device according to the invention is characterized in that a section comprising two staggered strips as well as a bridge member interconnecting said strips is present on a side of said guide that faces away from the intermediate plate, and each strip is provided with openings.
As a result of the presence of the various openings in the strips, it is possible in practically all cases to connect the section to the component.
Like parts are indicated by corresponding numerals in the FIGS.